Akkirasetsu
by Thoughtgutter
Summary: After living through much hardship, Naruto finds trainers, and friends in the two most unlikely people. Anko, and Tenkou. With gifts from his new friends, he grows to more than just the Yondaimes clone, and the host of the Kyuubi. R&R. Naru?


**Akkirasetsu  
Prologue:**

* * *

The days in Konoha were said to be quite nice. The nights were said to be dreamy, and filled with the calming shimmer of stars. These thoughts were shared commonly throughout the hidden village.

But there was another side to Konoha, a side that made it possible for such things to happen. Shinobi. The murderous protectors of the peace. One of the strongest powers in the world.

At least that's what Uzumaki Naruto had to keep telling himself. He had every right to hate this village. But he loved it too much. Even after everything it had done to him. And now, he was going to defend it. He looked at the sword in his hands, a graduation present from one of the only people he could trust. Because she knew what it was like to be hated. He glanced at his goggles in the mirror. From another. Because he knew what it was like to be alone. He reach up and touched the Nindaime style hait-ate on his forehead. From yet another. Because he knew what it was like to be a copy. And finally he looked at the old man in front of him. The last on his short list of friends. Because he showed him he could be a person too.

"Oji-sama, you called for me?"

The man glanced at him. "Hai, there has been a…disturbance in the village."

The blond shinobi looked at him. "What happened?"

"It's your old sensei; Mizuki," the old man released a weary sigh. "He's stolen the scroll of seals, and is headed out of the village. Iruka is after him as we speak."

The blond looked at him inquisitively, knowing full well the seriousness of the situation, but not understanding why he was called. He voiced his thoughts accordingly.

"Naruto…I need you to help Iruka catch him."

"Why me-"

"Now is not the time for questions. You must go now." The Hokage said with so much gravity that _Naruto_ knew he had to comply.

The blond left in a hurry out the balcony, and across the buildings.

The Sandaime looked onto the shadows and sighed. "Are you sure about this, Tenkou, Anko?"

An ANBU stepped forward. "Hai, Hokage-sama."

A light brown blur fell from the ceiling. "Of course, he'll handle the guy no problem…"

"Alright you may go."

The two began to walk away. "Anko," the woman looked back. "Why did you give him your fathers sword?"

* * *

The blond rushed across the rooftops of the village, getting ever closer to his query. In front of him, he could see the forest. He doubled his pace. When he reached the edge of the forest, he pulled down is goggles. Performing a quick ram seal, his goggles showed him all the heat-sources in the forest. Finding no sign in the space he was in, he entered. Jumping from branch to branch he flashed through the forest. Orange camo shorts rippling, black muscle-shirt flexing, ratty green jacket floundering.

His hand gripped the hilt of his sword. It hung horizontally on the small of his back. (AN: think Sasuke post time skip). He saw person like shapes in the distance, he estimated another two minutes until arrival. Slowly, the sound of clashing metal reached his ears. Effectively ruining the peaceful silence that one normally associates with Konoha nights. Naruto sped up.

In his mind he knew he had to prepare for what he had to do. Incapacitate, or kill. For stealing forbidden documents. For engaging a Konoha shinobi with intent to slaughter. For betraying Konoha.

His Konoha.

He sped forward, the hand started pulling out the blade. The soft shriek of metal rubbing metal washed into his ears.

Three seconds until impact.

In future years he would be disturbed by how much the sound made him happy.

Two seconds.

But for now, all he knew was the Iruka was in trouble. He was down, kunai plunged into his side, and blood leaking out. Mizuki was speeding towards him with giant shurikens spinning. Bloodlust was thick in the air.

One second.

Naruto felt rage. This man, who had sworn to protect the leaf, and all of its inhabitants, was now trying to take its secrets. He was trying to leave that which he swore to protect. But most importantly: he was hurting Iruka.

Impact.

* * *

"Anko," She turned around. "Why did you give him your fathers sword?"

She looked at him for a second. "Why is that any of your concern?"

"I was just wondering," The old man smiled, and took a drag from his pipe. "Because the Daiymo will want to know that the sword changed hands…"

Anko glanced at the Hokage for a second, before looking sheepish and scratching the back of her head. "Oh yeah. I forgot all about that…"

The other two occupants in the room sweat dropped.

* * *

Mizuki didn't know what happened entirely. All he knew was that one second he was rushing in for the killing blow, and the next second a searing pain shot through his shoulder. Then he didn't have an arm.

He screamed in pain, glancing around wildly for the perpetrator of the act. His eyes fell to rest beside him, where a sword shimmered in the moonlight, and a blond figure stood. "N-naruto?"

The blond nodded.

"WHY YOU BASTARD! YOU CUT OFF MY ARM!"

"No shit. Now shut up and sit down, the ANBU will be here soon to deal with you."

Mizuki laughed menacingly. "And what makes you think that you'll be able to hold me off until they come?"

"Incase you've forgotten, you only have on arm…" the blonds fingers moved slowly into a cross shaped seal. "And there's one hundred of me, should you try anything…" Immediately the small clearing was filled with copies of himself.

The older nin cried in rage and tried to stand up, but collapsed almost immediately.

"That light headed feeling, that's blood loss. I wouldn't over-exert yourself too much, lest you bleed out…"

The blond, thoroughly finished mocking the mislead ninja, went over to Iruka, and started tending to his wounds.

Soon after the ANBU arrived.

And they all lived happily ever after….

Not really.

* * *

_Flash Back_

_A young child, no more than three, wandered through the halls of her house. "Daddy, daddy?" she kept calling, only to receive no answer. Her young brown eyes were filled with worry. "Daddy?" she called, once again, trying to reassure herself that he was there. Again, there came no response. She walked up to the last room that hadn't been searched through. Her fathers training room._

_She opened the sliding door a crack, and immediately took a step backwards. One wall of the room was covered in blood. The emblem of the fire on the floor. Her father was kneeling in the circle, his breathing was shallow, and a sword was through his gut. Cobalt eyes locked eyes with her brown._

_"Anko…" the man muttered faintly. "I'm so sorry…"_

_His eyes then lost the little life left in them._

_The little girls eyes widened. "Daddy! DADDY!"_

_

* * *

_

Beyaboi here,

Newest story idea, I have the plot pretty much mapped out...I hope. R&R if you so choose. Thanks for reading.


End file.
